


The South Side Lovers

by GreyMilligan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMilligan/pseuds/GreyMilligan
Summary: Alice is a junior in high school who struggles at home with her depressed mother. She's never gotten to be a girl her age and date. But maybe that will change when FP Jones takes an interest in her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to know the history of Alice and FP. Will we see what happened at homecoming? There's a chance!

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting in class trying hard not to fall asleep. But Mrs. Chan always made history boring. Or maybe it was just the subject of History that made it boring for me. But whatever it was it bored the hell outta me.

"Hey" my best friend Mary Grant whispered from behind me. "Are you even listening?" I shake my head and I hear her giggle. I knew Mary was probably taking notes as usual. "You really should so you don't get in trouble."

"I love you" I whisper back. "But this bitch is boring the hell out of me."

"Could you two shut up?" I hear my frenemy Hermione Taylor ask. I look across from my seat at hers to give her a look. I knew there was no way Hermione was actually listening to the lesson. "I'm trying to focus on Fred."

"Why?" I ask rolling my eyes feeling annoyed with my frenemy. "Aren't you just wasting your time on a guy who doesn't care about you?"

"Just because no one wants you" Hermione said sending a glare my way. I knew how big of a bitch Hermione could be which is why we were frenemies. There was a lot of conflict between the two of us. "Doesn't mean Fred doesn't like me. If you've noticed most guys in this school want me."

I didn't reply to Hermione. I just rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to Mrs. Chan. But it didn't work of course. I felt like I could doze off at any second from boredom. But luckily for me the bell FINALLY rung letting me escape the hell that is Chan.

I walked out of the classroom with Mary right on my tail. "So do you want to come over tonight?"

"I can't" I shake my head. I knew I really wanted to go but I couldn't leave Mom alone. It had only been a month since what happened. She was still dealing with everything and it was hard to watch. "But maybe this weekend. Sorry Mom just really needs me is all."

"It's going to get better" Mary smiled at me. I knew she was trying to be sweet and helpful. That was Mary for you. The sweet girl who always tried to help in anyway that she could. But this she couldn't fix by smiling at me. "Your Mom is one of the strongest people I know. I know it'll get better."

"Thanks" I say not really believing Mary. I knew Mom was destroyed and there was no fixing her. I was still dealing with my own emotions over the whole thing while trying to help her. "I guess I'll see you at lunch, Mar." I head to my next class without saying goodbye to my best friend. It was probably a little rude. But I knew I would just apologize when she gave me a ride home.

I watched as Fred Andrews stood with his best friend FP Jones. I rolled my eyes at them both. I knew FP noticed my eye roll cause he stared at me

"Sweet cheeks" FP said as I passed him. "Do we got a problem?"

I stopped walking and turned around to give him a glare. "Don't call me sweet cheeks."

"Oh are you gonna kick my ass if I don't stop?" FP asked biting his lip. I knew he was teasing me. That seemed to be how guys were with me. "I doubt you could take me but I'm open to offers."

"Who would offer you anything?" I ask looking him up and down with a serious tone.

"She's fiesty" FP told Fred grinning. "I like her."

I roll my eyes deciding to just leave. FP was an idiot and I didn't need to try and figure out an idiot. I walk off but I can hear him calling after me. I keep walking and decide not to turn around.

But I do. I can see that FP has a huge grin on his face. "Alice Grey, you can't just walk off like that. We were talking here!" I chuckle and smile as well before facing forward once again. "Alice!"

I didn't turn back this time. I just laughed to myself. FP was the local badboy type and every girl wanted him. I, on the other hand, didn't really see what all the fuss was about. Sure he was one of the hottest guys in my grade. But he was just a guy. He couldn't be that special.

My next class felt like it would never pass. I was stuck with redheaded Penelope Pierce. She was scribbling Penelope Blossom on her notebook with hearts. I rolled my eyes at the redhead. She noticed and gave me a bitch glare. I looked away from her because I knew the girl would try to destroy me within a minute.

She hated Hermione and Hermione hated her. And apparently since I was "friends" with Hermione she hated me as well. But she probably hated me because I thought her boyfriend Cliff Blossom was a major weirdo. He just gave weird vibes. I wouldn't be suprised if he snapped and murdered someone. I may have said that outloud before and she may have overheard.

  
"You know Alice" Penelope said not looking away from her notepad. "I'm starting to think something's wrong with you." I look over at her and she finally looks up from her notepad with a smirk on her bitchy face. "I mean no guy wants you and your Dad he just like dropped dead." I wanted to slap the bitch so hard but I controlled myself as she continued. "It's like no one wants to love you. Maybe it's karma for believing my Cliff would hurt a fly. By the way how is your whore mother? Is she doing better?"

"What did you just say about my mother?"

"Alice, you heard me" Penelope giggled. I wanted to slap the stupid outta the bitch. "You just need to accept you and your mother are alike. You both are easy for attention."

I felt relieved once the bell went off. I rushed out of class because I knew what was coming. I wasn't angry and going to lose my temper. I wasn't going to cuss Penelope out for calling my mom a whore. Instead I was going to cry.

I collapsed on the school bench crying my eyes out. I knew I should be heading to lunch to be with Mary. But I was too upset to talk to her. I knew she wouldn't know what to do. Mary was nice to everyone and hardly anyone ever put Mary down. But with me it felt different. I felt like I was attacked everyday of my life. By Penelope, by Hermione, by boys who thought I was ugly.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see FP staring at me, concerned. I rolled my eyes believing it was an act like all the boys do before they humiliate me. "Grey?"

"I'm fine" I say wiping my tears. But I knew I really wasn't. But I really wanted him to leave me alone so I could cry in peace. "It's just that time of the month."

"I doubt that" FP said sitting down next to me. I stared at him confused as to why he had joined me. "Did someone do something to you?"

"Why do you care?" I ask feeling annoyed with him. "Look I know what your doing. All the guys do it they pretend to be nice when their really jerks."

"Why would I pretend with you?" FP asked me laughing. "You would know I was full of shit." I would. After all we lived next door to each other for years. I disliked him mostly because he irritated me and I thought he was an idiot. "I just want to make sure your okay. And if you want me to kick someone's ass I'll do it. Just say the word."

"But you'd do that for little 'ol me?" I ask teasing in a southern accent.

"Yes ma'am" FP replied in a southern accent as well. It gained a chuckle out of me. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta feed the cattle." I couldn't help it but I laughed so hard that I started snorting like a pig. I felt like an idiot. But it didn't stop FP from continuing to do it. "She said Betty Lu's sick and she needs me to help make the remedy."

"Okay stop" I force out. I see him smiling at me. "Thanks for the laugh even though I snorted like a pig."

"It was cute" FP smiled. I smiled back at him realizing that maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was all these years. "But I have to go, Dork. So I'll see you around."

FP stood up and gave me one last smile before he walked off. I stared after him wearing a stupid grin on my face. _Maybe he really wasn't that bad._


	2. Chapter 2

** Alice's POV **

I was walking home that afternoon. Mary couldn't drive me home because she had practice. So I was stuck walking home which sucked most days. But today I guess it would give me a chance to collect my thoughts and be alone.

I wasn't over what Penelope said to me. I never did like Penelope to be honest. But I never was exactly mean to her. I just couldn't stand her boyfriend. He was weird. He wasn't good weird either. He was like creep weird. He was caught peeping into the girls locker room once.

I just felt good about going home. I knew as soon as I got home I would miss being at school though. I would miss it because of Mom. She wasn't doing too well. She hadn't moved off the couch in weeks. She was taking my father's death not so good.

It felt like I hadn't even processed his death because I was so busy taking care of her. It felt like I was numb and couldn't feel anything. Maybe I wouldn't feel anything because I was heartless. I told myself I just hadn't accepted that he was gone. But I wasn't sure anymore.

Maybe I was a heartless person. Maybe I just didn't care much about my father dying. I didn't even cry at his funeral. And practically everyone cried at funerals. I felt like a evil person for not crying at his funeral. I hated feeling this way. I hated feeling like I didn't care about what happened to him.

I loved my father. But for some reason I couldn't cry over him. When my mother had her miscarriage I cried for her. When my Aunt ended up in a wheelchair I cried for her. But for my father I couldn't cry.

I just couldn't.

"Hey Alice!" I turn to see FP heading my way. I lit up a little too fast. I didn't expect to see him. I knew he was my neighbor but I figured that Fred gave him rides to and from school. FP smiled at me once he made it next to me. "Looks like we're both walking home today, huh?"

"Mary had practice" I say. "So I sort of had to walk home. Did Fred have to do something?"

"Oh I don't know" FP shrugged with a grin on his face. "I never ride with him. I always walk home."

"Really?" I ask feeling shocked. I didn't think FP was one to enjoy walking to and from school. "Why? I can't imagine you walking everyday."

"It gives me time to think" FP said. "It's nice and this way Fred can't bug me for a whole goddamn drive."

I giggle. "You're such a good friend to Fred aren't you?"

"I'm the best Sweet Cheeks" FP said smiling at me. I roll my eyes at my apparent new nickname. I decided not to fight it. The more I fought it the more he would call me it. "So are you feeling better?"

"I am now that your here" I admit. "And I mean that in the most platonic way possible."

"That's what all the girls say" FP said winking at me causing me to roll my eyes annoyed. It only made FP chuckle. I couldn't help myself but I chuckled as well. "See? I'm funny and you love that about me."

"I really don't feel like going home" I think aloud. I didn't really mean to say that. Especially to FP who wasn't exactly my best friend. I didn't even know if we were actually friends. But I knew I wanted to be. I felt good when I talked to him. "Don't pay attention to what I just said."

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"Didn't I just say not to pay attention to what I said?"

"You did" FP nodded. "But sweet cheeks I decided not to listen." I try to give him a bitch glare. But I suck at it. I promise myself to ask Hermione for pointers. "So I ask again: Why don't you want to go home?"

"It's my Mom" I admit. I didn't know why I was telling FP about my Mom. I didn't have to tell him anything. I could have told him to butt out but for some weird reason I didn't. I wasn't exactly sure why. "She's always on the couch. Ever since my Dad died she hasn't moved or talked. She just stares at the wall and it's depressing. I try to help but I keep failing her."

"It's not your fault" FP promised me. "People react to death in different ways. When my uncle died I didn't cry once. Doesn't mean I didn't love him I did. But I didn't cry."

"I didn't cry when he died" I admit. "It made me feel really awful."

"Don't let it make you feel bad" FP replied with a serious look on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him so sweet and serious before in my entire life. "Look were all wired differently. And you know that's okay. We don't have to all react to things the same way."

I smile at FP and wrap my arms around one of his arms. It feels stronger than mine ever could. I cuddle on his arm for a moment. It feels warm and i see him smiling at me. He wraps his arm around me. 

"Thanks" I whisper. "For helping me out today. You really didn't have too but it means a lot that you did."

FP squeezes on my side pulling me closer to him. I felt like at any moment he would grab my face and kiss me. I felt like that was next. And I was into the idea of FP doing exactly that. I knew I wouldn't have protested. I would have returned the kiss like my life depended on it.

But he didn't kiss me. 

Instead he removed his hand from my side. I felt bummed that he did so. I realized I was thinking like an idiot. I couldn't believe I had wanted to make out with FP Jones. I had actually wanted FP to be my first kiss.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I wasn't even his type. He wanted pretty girls who looked like they could be the next Farrah Fawcett but I couldn't. Hermione could. She was probably his type and I wasn't. I was a dork in his eyes and that's all I was.

Besides I had never been into FP before. This out of nowhere need for FP probably was because he's the only guy who's been nice to me. It was like where the hero comes in and the helpless girl falls for his bravery. That's probably what was happening. But I wasn't going to be that lovesick girl. 

"Alice?" I looked over to see FP staring at me worried. I guess I had gotten too lost in my thoughts to hear him. "Are you okay? You look super deep in thought. Everything good?"

"Yeah" I nod awkwardly. I try not to be awkward but I have already failed. I couldn't crush on him because then I would have lost the only male friend I had. "Sorry I was just thinking about my Mom. Sorry I guess I zoned out."

"That's alright" FP shrugged. He came to a stop and I stared at him confused. He gave me a look and I still felt confused. He pointed and I seen we were in front of my house. "Did you not see your house?"

"I guess not..."

FP laughed. "Silly, Alice." He messed up my hair and I pushed him away not wanting to believe that he just done that. "Whoops my bad, Alice."

"You little jerk!" I snap chasing after him. I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck pretending to choke him. "Say your sorry right now, Jones or I swear to god I will tear your shirt off right here and now."

"Knew you were into that kinky shit" FP said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "The quiet ones are always the sexiest in bed."

"That's it! I'm getting down!"

But before I could FP spun us around in a circle really fast and started running with me on his back. It made me scream. I never done this with anyone before.

"FP! Let me down!" I shout in his ear. He continues to do it and I pull at his hair. "Do you want to end up bald? I suggest you stop and let me down this instant!"

"I don't care about my hair little ma'am" FP said as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. But not to choke him but to feel protected. "Pull it all you want but people will think we've been having wild sex and you pulled my hair out during."

"That's so gross!"

"It's Riverdale" FP replied as he spun us around once again. "You know how people in this town are." I knew FP was going to give in to my demand to let me down. I could feel it. "Fine I'll let you down but you have to say please and say I'm the sexiest guy you've ever seen in your entire life."

"Are you trying to get me to barf up my lunch?"

"It's either that" FP told me. "Or we play airplane for the rest of the afternoon." I consider my options and I decided on what I wanted to do. "What's it going to be, Grey?"

"I want to fly." I lean my head against the side of his. I knew this felt weird but at the same time it felt good. I felt a comfort that I had never felt with anyone else before. A feeling I wanted to keep feeling with him. "But don't go all sissy on me. If we're doing this for the rest of the day I need you to man up and go faste..."

Before I could even finish he was running down the sidewalk faster than ever. It caused me to hold onto his neck tighter than before. He didn't seem to mind. By the end of the day I knew one thing.

This was the best day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**FP's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying. I knew it was still my stepdad. I did punch him pretty hard. I was aiming too. I wanted him to feel pain when it all went down last night.

Yesterday had been the most fun I've ever had with a girl. I had played with Alice Grey all afternoon. I hadn't been in no mood to rush home. But I didn't tell Alice that. I didn't want to get her even more down.

But I remember after Alice and I were done playing I headed inside my house. I made sure Alice was in hers first though. Not because I'm a gentleman or anything. But because I didn't want her to see or hear what was going on in my house between Mom and my stepdad.

As usual he was hitting her. I would never hit him before. Mom wouldn't let me. But I was getting tired of him using my Mom like she was his goddamn punching bag. So I punched him and threw him to the ground before I kicked his ass.

Mom had screamed for me to stop. She was afraid I was going to kill him. She had to pull me by my scalp for me to stop and get up. My stepdad couldn't even move because he was in such pain. But I didn't regret what I had done. I felt that he deserved it.

I now entered the living room to see Mom taking care of him. She noticed me and gave me a cold glare. She was pissed at me for beating up her dear husband. I honestly didn't understand her. She was actually pissed that I was trying to help her out.

"You should apologize" Mom told me as she looked down at my stepdad Duke. "You really hurt Duke last night and I think that you owe him an apology." I stare at her actually shocked that she wanted me to apologize. "Apologize to your stepfather right now young man!"

"Fuck that."

"Watch your mouth!" Mom shouted at me angrily. "You hurt your stepfather and you owe him a goddamn apology!"

"I'll apologize when he apologizes for all those bruises he leaves on you" I snap at Mom getting her to shut up. She just gave me a hateful look before focusing on my stepfather once again. "He deserved what happened yesterday and if were being honest I'd do it again."

Mom didn't reply to me so I just headed back to my room. I laid down and heard the phone ring but I didn't answer it. Only person who called was Grandma and Fred. Mom didn't really have any friends and Fred was the only friend I let come near my family.

"FP!" I heard my Mom yell from the other room. "The phone's for you!"

"Tell Fred I'll talk to him later."

"It's not Fred" Mom replied. "It's the girl next door. Alice she said she wanted to talk about something urgent about school."

I rush over out of bed over to the phone and pull the phone off the hook. I catch my breath dust off my jean jacket and play cool. "Aleena baby is that you?"

"It's Alice" I could hear her beautiful voice on the line. I smiled because I haven't heard her voice since yesterday. It felt good to hear it once more. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Of course. Haven't you heard I'm a sex machine?"

"And who told you that?" Alice asked teasing. I could hear the teasing in her angelic voice. "Fred?"

"You know it!"

The next thing I hear is her beautiful laugh. She had the best laugh I've ever heard in my entire sixteen years of life on earth. "So are you free?"

I wanted to play it chill. I didn't want her to know my original plan was Comics. She would probably think I was a dork or something. I had to play it cool so she didn't lose any kind of interest in me. I was a major badass and that's what I wanted her to know.

"Maybe" I reply. "I was thinking of doing something interesting today. But why?"

"Oh see I got Mary and I tickets to a play" Alice admitted. "But Mary can't go because one of her grades is down." I could hear how nervous she was. I felt a little nervous too. I wasn't sure if she was trying to ask me out or if the girl was just looking to be friends. It was apparent that I really liked her. But I had no idea what she felt. "You'll probably thinks it's stupid so forget I said anything about it. Just have fun with Aleena or whatever her name was."

"No I can go" I say immediately. I probably sounded desperate but at the moment I couldn't control myself. "Look I would love to go with you."

After my phone call with Alice I rushed and showered. I, then looked through my closet for something presentable. This wasn't any other girl. This was Alice Grey. The girl I've been in love with since I was like eight. I had to make sure I looked my best and impressed her.

I slicked my hair back and winked at myself in the mirror. I knew this wasn't exactly a date but I still had to make Alice Grey feel like a fucking queen. I felt like I knew Alice more than she knew me. I knew she was insecure because guys didn't like her that way. They mostly didn't like her because of me though.

Alice was perfect.

After I was done I entered the living room to see Duke was asleep. Mom was reading the newspaper and she looked up at me. She scanned me and nodded approving of my outfit. "Have fun on your little date son."

"It's not a date" I roll my eyes. Even I didn't believe myself. I wanted this to be a date so maybe it was kind of a date. Maybe it was like an unofficial date. "Alice and I are just really good friends and she invited me to some play."

"Play?" Mom asked me suspiciously causing me to squirm. "You must really like this girl because your whole life you have hated plays. I've tried taking you once and you threw my purse in the stove."

"I was nine...."

"Right" Mom laughed lightly not believing a word I was saying. "Go have fun on your date that's not really a date."

I roll my eyes and head for the door. I can't help the way my heart pounds as I knock on Alice's door a few minutes later. I knew this was just us hanging out but I still felt like this could lead to something bigger.

Something I've wanted for a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen on Alice and FP's unofficial date?


End file.
